The objectives of this research study are to characterize the cells which respond in the autologous MLR and determine their function and to determine the biologic significance of the autologous MLR in health and disease. The goals set for the current year were to explore the effector function of the autologous MLR and to establish the syngeneic MLR in order to perform in vivo studies.